recovery is a long road
by emoeyes713
Summary: naruto is close to recovering from his depression but will he sink or swim with the help of his friends.


it is just another night in the village hidden in the leafs. a year passed since the ninja war ended and the battle of ten tails claimed many lives. many being from all the villages. it the population of ninjas dropped 75% but now was a problem that all the villages where now going to merg into one to protect whats left. the merge was going to take place as the final village was being built.

the hero of this war and next hoekaga of fire, naruto uzumaki, is starring at the ceiling in his apartment thinking about the final battle and how he wished he could have saved more of the kohona eleven. first negi sacrificing himself for naruto. ten-ten out of use of a forbidden ninja tool, lee died of the eighth inner gate release. ino died, nuff said. chogi used the pills to amp his chakara and burned too much. shikuaru lived somehow. kino was fighting using giant bugs, hinata lived, kiba lived, sakura somehow lived, and naruto won the battle.

the loss of his comrads took a toll on this 'hero of war'. he could not sleep, he wasn't hungry anymore. he wanted to just lye in bed until he was ready. he didn't know what to do. he went to the memorial for all the fallen ninja, but he didn't stay long, he left first, and his friends haven't heard from him in weeks. he was lost in thought. then there was a knock on the door. normally he would just ignore it when he would hear a knock and a friends voice calling him to come out. but he did not hear a voice so he opens the door. he first sees a women who obviously in a transformation justu. she walks in and naruto closes the door. the justu broke. it is shizune, in her normal clothing.

"what does granny want shizune?" naruto said plopping himself back on his bed to fester his depression.

"naruto-kun you need to get out more, everyone is worried about you. even saska, and he is waiting for you to 'stop sulking in your shame' as he says." shizune said sitting on the end of narutos bed running her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"how could i look at them when i know they blame me for not keeping them alive? how can i look at hinata for not protecting negi? how can i face saska or sakura wile our friends died in front of us and i couldn't do anything? how can i face them?"

"they don't blame you. they know you did all they could. they never realized that you would get hit with the after shock of the war this hard. please lets go out side have a breath of fresh air and look at the stars."

"...fine."

they left his apartment and start their walk in the crisp night air. shizune shivers and naruto gives her his jacket to wear. they village sleeps in silence as they walk and pass the empty homes of the fallen ninjas who couldn't make it through the war. he stops for a moment but is pulled by shizune to continue. as they walk shizune wraps her arms around around narutos arm. he ignores it as he walks and notice a statue in the park as they pass it.

it is a statue of naruto in his hokaga outfit and a scroll on his under his right arm. it is made out of marble and under the statue is a plaque. 'the sixth hokaga and hero of the fourth great ninja war'.

he only felt more depressed. shizune noticed and pulls him to the path that leads to the training grounds. he looks up at the stars. shizune covers narutos eyes and he feels shizunes hands on his eyes. another hand rest on his shoulder. then another hand but different person, one on his head. one on his back and one after another more hands covering his torso. then his eyes are uncovered. he can see everyone of his friends around him. all with smiles and their hands holding naruto to let him know that they love him as their brother, and love him even more by some. for a wile everyone just talked, but one by one each person went home till there was just naruto, hinata and shizune. before hinata leaves she kisses naruto on the lips and shyly walks away. naruto and shizune walk back to his apartment, for a wile. just as they get to the door of his apartment, they stop.

"naruto it's not that you are depressed is it? your lonely at night when there is no one to comfort you. considering everyone has someone to talk to at night."

naruto dropped his head in shame, she parchaly right. he is lonely and it is helping his depression. shizune grabs narutos hand and pulls him into his apartment. she locks the door behind him and hugs him tightly. she now notes that he has gotten taller than her. "naruto what is your preference on women?" shizune asked thinking of a way to save him.

"i like girls who are cute, but i dont see how that matters." he said. looking back at the bed to role up into.

"is there anyone in the village you find cute?" she had an idea but she would hope naruto would go along with it if he became anything like his master, minus the taste in women.

"only about three or four girls... sakura, hinata,and shizune." naruto said now sitting on his bed removing his shirt to sleep.

"you think im cute?" shizune asks in shock hearing her name on narutos list. naruto rolls over looking away wile still talking to shizune.

"yea, i think your cute its just i know nothing can be done. and..." said naruto but he hears a small flop behind him, then several more little was tempted to see what shizune was doing until he feels her plop right behind him on the bed, but with his shirt off he can feel her breast squeezing on his back. she was naked behind him and he was getting a painful problem in his pants quickly. he rolls over to see her body in full glory. she kisses him on the lips and then rolls them to where she is on top and pulling down his pants. reveling his erect member. naruto quickly puts his hands together and summons two clones of him. they grab shizune by the shoulders and pull her off of him.

"naruto-kun, this is a part of recovery. you need some, just as much as your body is wanting some. don't you wanna see how cute i am?" shizune said in a sort of pout.

he could not resist and un-summons the clones and lets her begin. she takes her mouth to his shaft and licks it lightly. then as she is lubricating his shaft with her tong he cant control his feelings of escay and his hands form into a fist clinching onto the bed sheets and cant help but lets loos an uncontrollable growl of pleasure. shizune wraps her mouth around his shaft and starts to bob her head forward and back. this pleasure builds up until he feels his shaft release his seeds uncontrollably. shizune licks her lips with a smirk. before naruto could finish catching his breath she had his shaft positioned to her entrance. slowly she started to bounce, riding his shaft, up and down. as she continues to pleasure naruto his eyes become crimson and he rolls them over and starts thrusting into shizune. she moans in pleasure and naruto starts to suck on her nipple, with the other hand plays with the other breast. he grabs her ass with his free hand and pokes his middle finger into her ass, fingering her. she screams in escay and lust as she comes to her climax. she pulls narutos head up and begins to french kiss him as they continue their sexual campaign. it seemed like hours of the two having sex. until shizune and naruto stop from exostgen.

"shizune, i might need to see my doctor more often. the treatment is working." naruto said jokingly.

she slaps his arm and cuddles close to him. and falls asleep. several minutes latter he dose too.

the next morning naruto leaves shizune to sleep in while he went out to work for the first time in mounts to see the world around him now that he wasn't alone again. he thought that everything would get better. it did.


End file.
